Meta Knight's Secret
by EspurrStar677
Summary: Meta Knight has been hiding something lately... and One day Kirby get suspicious. When Meta Knight finally tells him, Will Kirby still like him, because of it? Note: This is my first fanfic! Enjoy! :) Status: Chapter 6 is officially here! BTW, I like the Kirby anime, which is what the story is based off of.
1. New Beginnings

Meta Knight's Secret

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Meta Knight: What's My Secret?**

**Me: Do ya think I'm telling ya?**

**Meta Knight: Why do you think I'm even here in the first place?!**

**Me: I do not know…**

**By the way, I do NOT own any of these characters… They all belong to the people who created them. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Kirby was just done fighting another monster, when Meta Knight suddenly comes. "Hey Meta Knight. Why do you show up at the wrong times?" Kirby asked. "I wanted to make sure you and your friends are okay." Meta replied. "Yeah." Kirby said. "Why?" "I want to tell you, but I'm afraid I can't." Meta Knight said, turning away and walking back to Castle Dedede. "Sometimes I don't understand that guy." Kirby said, heading for his house to get ready for bed.

The Next Day, Kirby was watching Channel Dedede with his "roommate" Tokkori. They were watching the segment, where Dedede was making some pie in under a minute. Kirby never really liked him, but he did enjoy Channel Dedede, because he does need a laugh from somewhere. Tokkori was laughing his beak off when Dedede hit his snail servant, Escargoon, with a frying pan. "This is funny, isn't it, Kirby?" He asked. "FINALLY! YOU CALLED ME KIRBY INSTEAD OF JUNIOR!" Kirby yelled. "Why? Did you like being called Junior, Junior?" The canary asked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Kirby asked. "No." Tokkori said, turning back to the television. "That's what I thought." Kirby said.

Meanwhile, In Castle Dedede, Meta Knight was hanging out at his house with his knaves, Sword and Blade. The swordsmen looked at their master, wondering why he's been acting strange all of a sudden. Meta Knight would usually act mature during any kind of situation, but not today. He was as strange as ever. Then Sword asked a question. It brought bad memories to Meta Knight. This question was, "How was your past like?" "I don't want to tell you about it." Meta Knight said. "Are you sure?" Sword asked, worried about his master. "I am quite sure." Meta Knight said. And after all that, everybody was worried about him.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. The Secret has Been Told

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Meta Knight's Secret! I'm going to make a much longer Chapter and I promise. In this Chapter, two more characters will be introduced. And will we know Meta Knight's Secret in this Chapter. WARNING: LONG Explaining of the secret. AND Once Again, I don't own anything! They all belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy. Please Review and Thank You for Reading My Story!**

Chapter 2: The Secret Has Been Told!

Another day has passed and Meta Knight still hasn't explained why he was acting all weird. The Cappy kids were worried, and the adults were even more worried, to the point to where they wouldn't let their kids see Meta Knight. Kirby was still wondering about what's going on with Meta Knight. He was very worried about his friend and walked up to him.

"Hey Meta Knight." Kirby said, sitting down on the couch. "What's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately." Meta Knight turned his head around to see Kirby. "I've had a really strange past." He said. "You are way too young to understand." Kirby jumped from the couch. "Please tell me! I promise not to tell anybody else. PLEASE!" He begged. "I can't." Meta Knight said, with tears building up in his eyes. "I just can't." Kirby looked up. "Oh… I understand." Kirby said, walking down the hall, with a frown on his face.

The next day, Meta Knight was walking with King Dedede. "Why have you been so strange lately?" Dedede asked his royal guard. "I'll tell you, but do you promise not to tell Kirby?" Meta Knight asked. "I promise." King Dedede said. "I hate that puffball anyways." "Okay. First thing is this." Meta Knight said. He took off his mask, which revealed the face of a blue puffball. He looked alot like Kirby, species wise, but he was blue, while Kirby was pink. To top it all, Meta Knight had a greenish yellow eye color, while Kirby's eyes were blue. "Woah! Did you turn into a Puffball, Meta Knight?" Dedede asked. "No." Meta Knight replied. "You see, I'm Kirby's-" "Friend? Brother? Father?" Dedede interruptedly asked. "I am his father." Meta Knight replied. "His mother died during the war, and I was afraid to tell him." "So… You kept a secret from your OWN son? Is that why you've been acting strange?!" Dedede asked. "Yes." Meta Knight said. "Basically. And now I'm too scared to tell him. I'm afraid that he'll hate me for it." "I'll help ya!" Dedede said. "Where is he, anyways?"

Meanwhile, Kirby was running after a butterfly. His friends were with him, but they were either under a tree or playing a game with their friends. Kirby felt sad, all of a sudden. He thought his friends would know what's going on with Meta Knight, but sadly, they didn't. Kirby's friends were Tiff and Tuff. Tiff enjoyed reading a book and such, while Tuff, the polar opposite, liked to play with his friends, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey. Sometimes even Kirby would play, because Hey! Why not? Even though Tuff kicks him around like a soccer ball all the time, Kirby still enjoys playing with them. While they were playing, Meta Knight was behind a tree, looking depressed, while the children were playing. He wanted to join so badly! But he couldn't. He was an adult, now. An adult with alot of responsibilities. He watched his son play with Tiff and Tuff, waiting for the right time to tell him. "I should just tell Tiff. She'll be nice about it and then SHE'LL tell Kirby and I won't have to feel bad about it." Meta Knight said. "Yeah… I shall." But Tiff was yelling at her friends for kicking the ball in her face. "IT HURT ME!" She yelled. "Are ya gonna stop?" Tuff asked. "WHAT DO YOU THINK, TUFF?" Tiff asked, still angry. "No…" Tuff said, running for it. Kirby ended up running with him, making them act like SpongeBob and Patrick in that one episode, where they run from Sandy, because she got mad about them calling Texas stupid. "I think I shall tell now." Meta Knight said. "Tiff." Tiff looked around, to see Meta Knight. "Yes?" She asked. "Please tell Kirby that I'm his-" Before Meta Knight could say anything else, Tiff said, "You're his Father. I know." "How did you know that?" Meta Knight asked.

**Yeah! How DID she know that? Will she tell Kirby, or will she turn to an old friend for advice? Find out in Meta Knight's Secret! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. It was a little bit longer, but well, I did that on purpose. It has more on to the story and yes, Tiff will be a main character and so will another character, but that will be for later. Please review my story! It'll make my day.**

**End Of Chapter 2… **


	3. Kirby Finds Out

**Hey guys! I would like to say that Chapter 3 is finally here! DarkEmpressmon and lilrockandroll1, thanks for reviewing my story! I appreciate it will all my heart! This is the 3****rd**** Chapter of Meta Knight's Secret. In this chapter, Kirby founds out about the secret, but Meta Knight doesn't tell him. A surprise character does. By the way, Tiff is not the surprise character. It's someone else. Someone else that Kirby doesn't even like… Someone else that-**

**?: DO NOT SAY MY NAME!**

**Why? You don't even like-**

**?: Don't say it, because I said so. I want it to be a surprise. *Giggles***

**I can tell them whatever I want!**

**?: No! I'm too scared to say who it is!**

**It's you! You're the one! I know it!**

**?: Qui. That is correct, Madame.**

**I KNEW IT! But why the MLP reference?**

**?: I do not know!**

**YOU'RE A BRONY?!**

**?: Yeah. I herd you liek Mudkipz.**

**Ughh… Let's just do this, now!**

Chapter 3: Kirby finds out

Kirby and his friends were sitting on the bed in Kirby's house, watching Television. Tuff was talking about how he and Kirby got past the hardest level in existence in Super Smash Bros. Kirby was Pikachu and Tuff was Kirby. It was funny that Kirby didn't play as himself, considering he could also play as Meta Knight or King Dedede as well. But Kirby wanted to check on Meta Knight, and Tiff stopped him. "No!" Tiff said. "I will not let you." "And why not?!" Kirby asked his friend. "Just don't go!" Tiff said. "Trust me. You do not want to go." She held him behind her, but he got free. "I am going, Tiff." Kirby said. "No you are not!" Tiff said. "Now come back." "No." Kirby said. "You're NOT my mom! I can check on him whenever I want!" Kirby slammed the door and Kirby went outside to see a penguin with a cape on around him. He looked so familiar… Kirby knew who he was. King Dedede! That's who he was. He gave Kirby a note and told him to meet Meta Knight up in his dorm in Castle Dedede.

When Kirby got there, Meta Knight and King Dedede, from earlier, were sitting on the couch. "Kirby! There's something I need to tell you." King Dedede said. "I called you up to Meta Knight's, because, well. You're his son. It's hard to believe, but it is true. Tell him Meta Knight." Meta Knight froze. "Is it true, sir?" Kirby asked. "Yes." Meta Knight said. "It is." "Why didn't you tell me before?" Kirby asked. "I just didn't want to." Meta Knight said. "I was too scared to tell you." "Excuse me." A familiar girl walked into the room. "I was a part of it, too." She said. "You see, I overheard you and King Dedede talking about it yesterday." "So that's how you knew my secret?" Meta Knight asked. "But why were you so noisy and why did you end up listening to me and Dedede?" "Because. I was worried about you two," Tiff said. "I didn't want to not know what's going on. I am always like that. Even my brother knows about your secret. I told him last night." Meta Knight was shocked to hear this. He knew that Tiff was smart, but not THAT smart. "Tiff." He said. "You remind me of a 7th Grader. Not the eight year old girl you are." "How did you know my age?" Tiff asked. "I just do." Meta Knight answered. "Really?!" Tiff asked. "How old is Tuff?" "He's like six or seven." Meta Knight said. "Or in between that." "Oh my gosh." Tiff said. "It's like you're psychic or something."

While Kirby and Dedede were hearing this, Kirby felt so angry inside. So angry that he'd want to chase Tiff and Meta Knight down with Dedede's hammer. Infact, he grabbed King Dedede's hammer and started to chase them down. Escargoon and Tuff were watching the whole thing, and so was King Dedede. They giggled every time Kirby hit Meta Knight with the hammer. Tiff dodged every move Kirby made to try to bonk her head with the hammer. She was lucky to dodge, for a little girl. Meta Knight kept getting hit, until Kirby broke his mask. "Oh no!" Kirby said. "I'm so sorry, sir." "Call me, dad." Meta Knight said. "No." Kirby said. "I will never call you, dad. You betrayed me as a baby and then never told me that you were my father until now, with the help of King Dedede and Tiff and even Tuff… A little bit!" Meta Knight was shocked to hear the words that Kirby said to him. "I HATE YOU AND I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Kirby said. "Come on, Tiff and Tuff!" "Okay." His friends said, following him.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**If I were Kirby, I would do the same thing. Sorry Meta Knight, but I would. Poor Tiff. At least Kirby would still talk to HER. Will Kirby ever forgive Meta Knight? Or will Tiff and Tuff get him to apologize to Meta Knight? Find out in Chapter 4.**

**Sorry if this didn't go as you wanted it to. I hope you review this! I would be so happy if you did. Thanks! BTW, If you follow me, I'll follow you. That's just how it always is. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3!**


	4. Kirby Does the Unexpected

**Hey guys. I'm so glad about your reviews! I love them, personally. I love how you put alot of thought in them. So… Here's the thing. Kirby gets mad at Meta Knight for not telling him his secret when he first met him, and now Kirby does NOT want to talk to Meta Knight after what he did to him. In this chapter, Kirby does the unexpected. AND if YOU know what's unexpecting for Kirby to do, than you'll know what he ends up doing in this chapter. It's so unexpecting, that, that, that… I'm too scared to tell you, my fellow readers. I'm sorry that it is late, but you know, I was doing other stuff, such as homework, writing other stuff, etc. I so hope you enjoy this story and as I can see, this story has already had… what? 530 views? OMG I love you guys! Thanks for reading this story, and Meta Knight is my favorite Kirby character. I love him so much. I was a fan of him, since I started playing the Kirby games and watching the television show on 4kids. The show, just like SpongeBob, is a childhood favorite, and the first episode I watched, was episode 5, Beware Wispy Woods. Meta Knight wasn't in that one, but I never knew the characters names, excepting Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede, until I started fully watching the show. I then learned about Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, and alot of others, when I was watching the show. Tiff reminds me of myself. She loves to read, and study. I've made good grades, ever since Kindergarten. I love to read and I also like making my own stories. I also have a tough side on me, as well. I also learned that Kirby Right Back At Ya was one of 4kids greatest shows, in my case the best one they ever made. The other ones, such as Sonic X and even Dragon Ball Z, were terrible. Yes, even Sonic X. I like the show, don't get me wrong, but it has BAD animation and the voices, especially on Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog, that is CRAZY for Sonic, and ice cream. No offense, Amy, but you're ANNOYING. I do NOT like you, Amy. Sorry about that. In some fanficton, I read that Amy is put with Tiff and I absolutely HATE that. Tiff is better than Amy! I love her so much! She is so cute! Just look at her. She could fit the stuffed bear you'd always want that's in the toy store. OMG! SO ADORBS! I'm sorry for the ones that think that Tiff's annoying, but if you hate Tiff, not liking her is totally different, than why are you reading this? Get off the intro and read Chapter 4.**

Kirby does the unexpected

Kirby was on the front porch of his house, with Tuff, hitting himself and thinking about what he should do to pay Meta Knight back, for what he did. Tuff was shocked to see his friend do this, and was worried about Meta Knight at the same time. He was also worried about Kirby, too. "Why would he do this?" Tuff asked himself. "I don't think it's right for him to do this." Kirby saw Tuff asking himself and decided on a plan to fix everything. "You know what, Tuff?" Kirby asked. "What?" Tuff asked back. "We should beat up Meta Knight." Kirby said. "Umm… I don't want to." Tuff said. "Don't be a Fluttershy, Tuff!" Kirby said. "We can do this together, along with Tiff, and we'll be unstoppable!" Tuff hated the idea, so he went to tell Tiff about it.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was hanging out with King Dedede and Escargoon. They were drinking soda and were watching the football game… you know, the Alabama and Mississippi State one. "Oh… I love this game!" Meta Knight said. "Me too!" Escargoon said. "Three minutes left in the game, and Alabama is winning!" Dedede yelled, taking another sip of his Pepsi. "I didn't get Pepsi." Meta Knight said. "Why not?" Dedede asked. "I'd always puke when drinking it." Meta Knight answered. Escargoon was drinking a Dr. Pepper, and said, "Hooray! Alabama's winning!" Meta Knight had a Coke in his hand. "I love hanging out with my friends!" Dedede said. "Me too. As long as something bad doesn't happen." Meta Knight said.

Suddenly, Tiff and Tuff were waking into the room. They came in, and they saw them. "Kirby's coming!" Tiff yelled. "He's going to beat you up, Meta Knight!" Tuff said, blowing back his hair, which had shown his eyes. "Woah!" Meta Knight said. "He's got blue eyes?!" "Umm… Yeah." Tuff said. "Why do ya ask?" Meta Knight looked at him, then looked back at Tiff. "Is he really related to you?" Meta asked her. "Yes, but Tuff's in the room, so I can't explain anything." Tiff said. "Really?" Meta Knight asked. "You two look NOTHING like your parents!" Tiff already knew that. She and Tuff were actually adopted. With Tuff only being a year or so younger than her, which makes him to be either six or seven, makes it seem like they aren't really siblings, especially for their looks. They look nothing alike… and are polar opposites… Hmm…. I wonder…

But then Kirby stomped into the room. He had a silver sword and he ran up to Meta Knight… and stabbed him, yes, he STABBED him… "Meta Knight…" Tiff and Tuff said. They were sure worried about Meta Knight. Meta Knight fell back and hit the floor. He was motionless, and Escargoon checked for his pulse… "Okay… Guys… I think that Meta Knight's dead…" Escargoon said. "YES!" Kirby said. "MY PLAN HAD WORKED!" "You know, Kirby. That isn't nice… Even King Dedede wouldn't do that." Tiff said. Tuff stayed behind her, and felt scared of Kirby. "Come on, Tuff." Tiff said. "We're going! And we won't talk to Kirby, again." Tuff walked, shyly, with her and they went to the playground without Kirby. "Kirby!" King Dedede said. "I'm sorry, but, me and Escargoon are not going to talk to you, anymore." The King and his servant walked to the throne room, and didn't turn back. Kirby looked at Meta Knight's body, and felt sorry for him. "Oh, what did I do?" Kirby asked himself. "I'm so stupid for doing this."

**Ah… the feel of regret… Well… You can't fix what you did… I'm Sorry I made Kirby do this, but I'm afraid I must...**


	5. Dark Meta Knight! Plus a new secret

**Before I start Chapter 5, I have to say, I'm sorry I killed Meta Knight. I didn't mean to, but I do have a surprise for all you viewers. It's at the end of the chapter, so you have to wait, just like everybody else. It will shock your mind into pieces. Wait! I can't tell you! You have to read it! Enjoy Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Dark Meta Knight?!

A few days after Meta Knight died, Tiff felt so bad for him. "Why did Kirby do that?" She asked herself. She sat alone, wondering more about Meta Knight's past. She was worried about all the hurtful things Kirby did to him. "If he were still alive, he'd tell me a bit more about his past." Tiff thought to herself.

She saw Tuff and Kirby playing with their cappy friends, Iro, Honey, and Spikehead. They looked like they were playing either ball or something else. "Oh well." Tiff said. "At least I've got me, myself, and I." She sat down in front of the tree, but before she could do so, she saw someone running up to her… Someone so familiar, that she couldn't put any thought into who it was. That somebody sure looked familiar… but the question is who was it? "Do I know you?" Tiff asked. "Yes." The person who ran up to her said. "You look familiar…" Tiff said, but Kirby and Tuff, who were kicking the soccer ball towards eachother, then interrupted her. "Kirby! Tuff! What are you two doing here?" Tiff asked. "Uh… We're here because umm… we are." Tuff said. "Yeah." Kirby said. "Who's that hot lady with ya, Tiff?" Tuff asked. "I don't know." Tiff said. "She sure looks familiar…"

They froze. They saw another somebody, which looked kind of like Meta Knight, but he wasn't Meta Knight, or was he? "Meta Knight!" Tiff yelled. She ran up and hugged the stranger, not noticing that he wasn't Meta Knight. "I am not Meta Knight!" The stranger said. "I am DARK Meta Knight." Tiff let go of him, and then noticed the Lady. "And Of course, I'm familiar." The Lady said. "I am a monster, established by NME." "Her name is Kishanna." Dark Meta Knight said. "And I'm dating Dark Mety!" Kishanna said. "Kirby!" Tiff yelled. "What?" Kirby asked. "SUCK IT UP!" Tiff yelled. "Okay!" Kirby yelled back. He tried to suck up Kishanna, but it resulted as a failure. "Kabu, Warp Star!" Tiff yelled, to call out the warp star, but it didn't work, neither. "You are an annoying little girl, are you?" Kishanna asked. "You and your friend do not have a chance." "Hang on, guys!" A familiar voice said. "I'm coming to help you!"

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby were waiting for who it was that said that. "Now this is someone familiar!" Tiff said. The familiar guy came up and started slashing Kishanna. Tiff and Tuff gasped. "META KNIGHT!" They yelled. But how was this possible? Didn't Kirby kill him? This is all confusing. Meta Knight came back and looked at Dark Meta Knight. "Oh, it's you AGAIN." Dark Meta said. "AGAIN?!" Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby asked at the same exact time. "Yes, again." Dark Meta Knight said. "I'm surprised you kids didn't remember." "Of course we didn't." They said to him. Dark Meta Knight held up a picture. It had younger versions of Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff on it and it showed Meta Knight protecting them from Dark Meta Knight.

"Okay, how did me and Tuff appear on that picture? We didn't even know Meta Knight, until we were like kids, not babies. And Kirby is not in our age group." Tiff said. "Yeah!" Tuff said, agreeing with his sister. "That's where you're wrong." Dark Meta Knight said. "Meta Knight lied to all of you!" With that, he turned back, and walked back to where he came from. "What does he mean, Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. He gave the same answer as he gave to Kirby, when he asked a question like that, "I want to tell you, but I'm afraid I can't." Meta Knight walked back as well, and it left a question for Tiff. "Is he keeping a secret from us, too?"

**I wonder what's going to happen. Find out in Chapter 6 of Meta Knight's secret…**


	6. Meta Knight's Past Part 1

**Hey guys! I am back for more of Meta Knight's Secret! This is Chapter 6, and I am so excited. You want to know why? This story hit 1,000 views! O.O Yep, I said a thousand. So to celebrate these views, I am doing a special chapter dedicated to you guys. Ready for it! NOTE: This Chapter is Mainly focused on the past Meta Knight, and it might explain his second secret. Who knows what I will do? And… remember when I said that I'd put Sword and Blade into the story more? Well, this chapter will have them in it! And Kishanna from the fifth chapter is an OC of mine. She's a she-wolf. Explanation of her? Sure! She looks kind of like a Wolfwrath, but she is not. She has Black fur, green eyes, and she's alot smaller than a Wolfwrath… I mean it; she's about the size of a horse. Oh well, here's Chapter 6! Btw, it's a two parter! :)**

Chapter 6: Meta Knight's Past Part 1

Meta Knight was in his room with Sword and Blade. They were fourteen-year-old boys, who knew nothing about the world… that much. They would go to King Dedede every day, and ask him to pay them more, because they were working at the castle, but Dedede refused. "I can't pay you more, because that would mean that I'd have to pay Escargoon more, and don't forget the Waddle Dees! There are a million jillion of them!" He yelled. "If you want to be paid more, go work somewhere else!" "A million jillion isn't even a word!" Blade yelled. "Yeah!" Sword yelled.

3 years later, they decided to quit their job at Dedede's castle, infact a couple replaced them, as soon as they left. Meta Knight had a crush on the female, who's name was Lady Like. He tried to get to her, before they left, but Sword and Blade dragged him away from her as possible. "Noo… Let me at least say hi to her!" Meta Knight said. "No!" Sword said. "Fine!" Meta Knight said, crossing his arms. He later found out that the couple, Sir Ebrum and Lady Like, actually got paid more than he and his friends did. Meta Knight was jealous.

When they quit, Meta Knight got a job at Burger King. He was the manager. He absolutely hated it, so he quit. Another job he had was at Mcdonald's. He gave kid's meals to so many kids, and guess what? They all complained. He got sick and tired of it, so he started working at Walmart. This was the best job ever, but he felt homesick by then. He did what was right.

When he turned 18, he moved back to the castle. At first, Dedede didn't want him to stay, but he stayed anyways. But one day, his life turned upside down. First of all, he found out that Lady Like, the lady he had a crush on, got married to Sir Ebrum, but she never had a ring on her finger to prove it. Second of all, another lady, who was single, got pregnant with his child. He didn't want a child, but hey, he had to deal with it. He was only 23 when he found out this. He had to deal with her pregnancy, but she didn't want the baby. "Why don't you want the baby?" Meta Knight asked. "Look, Meta Knight!" The lady yelled. "I don't want it, because I'm having not only one child." Meta Knight was shocked. "How many are you having, then?" Meta Knight asked.

**Notice it's part 1… Yep, another part is coming! What is Meta Knight's girlfriend having? Find out in Chapter 7!**


End file.
